User talk:WonderBuono!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hello! Project Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WonderBuono! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SweetS30 (Talk) 07:55, December 19, 2011 I don't mind, its fine. Peachygotit-Kica 17:21, December 19, 2011 (UTC) It's unnecessary. There's already plenty of pictures of the members on the singles pages. Plus, they can see all the individual pictures of the members that they want when they click on the link to the pages of the members. Peachygotit-Kica 23:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) k Peachygotit-Kica 23:12, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Of course not. It's useless to add something that's unnecessary and isn't on the rest of the pages anyway. Peachygotit-Kica 23:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) It's not on any of the other singles pages. Just drop it K? Peachygotit-Kica 23:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) This ain't about change. This is about how the pages are formatted. Every singles page should have the same layout and every members page should have the same layout and etc. Peachygotit-Kica 23:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Another point I wanted to make but I forgot about: The pictures don't correspond with the correct member. Meaning that though the pictures are there, it didn't tell which member it was, so one would just have to go to the members page to find out. Also, with a large group like Morning Musume, the many pictures can get tedious. Peachygotit-Kica 00:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Not everyone knows to assume that Shayna. If you were knew to Morning Musume and the wiki, you wouldn't have known. Peachygotit-Kica 00:04, March 8, 2012 (UTC) And I'm sure a new fan would be confused when they saw the "Members Featured" section of Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku littered with individual pictures. Peachygotit-Kica 00:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Shayna, it just doesn't make sense. Maybe you could do it for quartets or trios. But as far as I'm concerned, it's pointless for big groups. Peachygotit-Kica 00:13, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Cool Peachygotit-Kica 00:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes i am admin. and its deleted if you have other pages that have to be deleted just tell me or just put the category Candidates for deletion so i can delete SweetS30 05:44, March 11, 2012 (UTC) its okay SweetS30 05:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ^^ Yeah, No problem. sure which one is it??? SweetS30 21:01, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! i missed everybody also. It was awesome but i was sad when i was coming back because i started crying its hard saying bye to your friends from other places that you dont see that much but i might go again in the summer but i still dont know. Its okay sometimes im a stalker on other people, i was only gone for 10 days. SweetS30 03:29, May 11, 2012 (UTC) yes and alot. mostly i was a concert that the place i got to has one every may so i mostly go every may, it was the last day and the artist announced that he was going to sing 2 last songs and i started crying like crazy, i would see my new guy friend he would smile and me but that made me cry alot more so it was hard for me saying bye. if its not that far you can go visit them, and where you live right know you made new friends. SweetS30 23:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know, groups like V-u-den and Aa! had the Shuffle Unit category because they were a part of Chanpuru or Champloo which is a great big group of shuffle units with groups like ZYX, Minimoni, High-King, Tanpopo, and Petitmoni. It's fine if you removed it tho... Peachygotit-Kica 21:22, May 14, 2012 (UTC)